Paradise
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx are living in paradise, but even through all the fun they have Demyx cant shake this feeling... Is something from the past haunting him? Xigdem AU
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've always wanted to finish, so I thought publishing it might encourage me to keep working on it. Therefore, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Anyway, enjoy the xigdem-goodness. :3

~XDXDXDXD~

_There's someone out there!_

"Yo, Dem!"

_Out there, in the water!_

"C'mon man, wake up!"

Xigbar tugged impatiently at the blonde's leg, which was the only part of him poking out of the covers. Demyx was sprawled gracelessly across the bed, quilt pulled up over his head to hide from the brilliant sunlight flooding in through the windows.

"Mmfg…"

The musician grumbled, wanting, as always, another few minutes of peace but the older man had no sympathy, commenting with a roll of his one eye

"Another minute and I'm leaving without ya."

Demyx stirred with a sigh.

"I get it man, I'm up…!"

He rolled out of bed and carelessly picked a pair of swim trunks off the messy floor to pull on. Xigbar watched from the doorway as the blonde sprayed himself with sunscreen before tossing the bottle back on a cluttered coffee table, and turned to him.

"Okay, let's go."

Demyx rubbed his sleepy eyes as Xigbar held the door for him, then together the pair descended into a sunny little lounge, with Hawaiian-like decorations and a few worn out couches. On the far side of the airy room was a wooden counter shaped like a surf board, with a cash register and dry-erase board that read in colorful letters: 'Surf's Up!'

"So what's the 'Surf's Up' special today?"

Demyx asked, leaning over the counter to grab a few colorful markers. Xigbar made his way behind the counter to pull open the small fridge it hid, surveying its contents.

"Well, we got a lot of bananas… howabout banana smoothies?"

The blonde nodded, writing on the board, asking as he worked

"So like, $1.25 for the special today?"

The older man shrugged, grabbing a banana for himself from the fridge and setting one on the counter for his partner before closing the fridge once more. The pair ate in silence for a few moments, Demyx doodling little bananas and palm trees as he ate. Finally Xigbar tossed out his peel with a yawn, heading out from behind the counter.

"C'mon, let's go."

Demyx nodded, finishing up his banana and setting the markers aside. Feeling more awake he skipped ahead of the older man, pulling the door open with a little jingle. For a moment the pair paused, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the stunning sunlight that met them, then made their way across the street. Now they were on the boardwalk, populated by only a handful of early birds. Demyx just stood for a moment and took in the beach scene before him, staring at the waves as they crashed and turned to white foam that tickled at the powdery sand before retreating back to repeat the process.

_There's someone out there, in the water! Is it-_

"Dem?"

The blonde blinked before looking over at the man, who was quirking a brow back at him. Demyx shook his head, then flashed a grin.

"Hey, what're we standin' around for, man?"

Without losing his grin the musician turned and started jogging off down the wide walkway, Xigbar easily falling into step beside him. With each gulp of thick, ocean air Demyx began to feel more alive, content as always to simply listen to the call of the gulls above him and the surge of the sea to his right as he ran. To his left Xigbar kept faithfully by his side, seeming to be enjoying the run as much as his counterpart was. Normally Demyx was lazy, but he enjoyed starting his days this way; it felt somehow intimate, drinking in the scenery and salty air with Xigbar while most others were still asleep.

Demyx allowed himself to simply enjoy the jog until they reached the end of the boardwalk, then began to think about the day ahead as they turned and began jogging their way back home. It looked like nice weather today, the sky as clear and blue as the sea it hung above, meaning Demyx could bet on a busy day for Surf's Up. But today was also Thursday, the blonde realized with a grin, meaning Xigbar had a short shift today. Between the scheduling and how perfect the climate was Demyx could tell it was going to be a good day today.

Finally the pair came to a stop where they had began their jog and leaned their hands on their knees, gulping in mouthfuls of ocean air in silence. After a moment Demyx raised his head, grinning

"Geez old man, should I get a stretcher to drag you home on?"

The older man chuckled, shoving the young antagonist.

"I'm barely winded- do we need to do another lap?"

The blonde shook his head.

"No _way_!"

Xigbar chuckled, then lead the way back across the street to their storefront, pulling the door open for his counterpart with a little jingle. Demyx took the man's hand and pulled him inside, heading upstairs. The blonde was in a good mood, feeling awake and frisky.

Once in their room he pulled the older man closer, kissing him deeply. Xigbar grinned into the kiss, bringing a rough hand to the younger's sun kissed cheek. Suddenly electrified by the simple touch Demyx pushed his partner back to sit on their cluttered couch, never parting lips as he climbed on top to straddle the older man. Xigbar rested his hands on the blonde's hips, kissing him deeply, and Demyx ran his fingers contentedly through the man's hair. Finally, after a few moments Xigbar pulled away, offering breathlessly

"C'mon tiger, I gotta get ready to go…"

Demyx pouted but knew his partner was right and climbed down from on top of him, instead splaying out across the rest of the couch.

"I don't want you to gooooo…"  
>He whined to which Xigbar only chuckled, standing and beginning to make his way about the apartment.<p>

"You say that every morning, and yet…"  
>The dark haired man was changing now, pulling on red trunks and a white tank-top that read in large red letters 'LIFEGUARD'. Demyx scowled and grabbed the closest thing to him- a whistle, hanging on the arm of the couch- to chuck at the teasing man, who merely caught it with a smirk and hung it around his neck.<p>

"Look, tiger, I'll be back by 1:30 and then we can go surfing. Just try not to burn down the place or something until I get back, okay?"

Demyx waved a hand, flopping over lazily.

"Yeah yeah, I'll try…"

For a moment Demyx remembered a time when they would go to work together, but he quickly shoved the idea aside as Xigbar made his way back over to the couch.

"The weather's good today," the older man commented, peering at the youthful bum "I bet there'll be lots of business."

Demyx sighed, sitting up to better peer at his partner. The man was wearing sunglasses along with his usual getup, and a smile twitched at the musician's lips as he thought how sexy the man was looking, as usual. Seeing the look, Xigbar leaned down with a grin to look his love in the eye.

"I'll see ya later, k?"

Demyx kissed the man's forehead in response, flashing a grin of his own, pleased by the chuckle he received in response. Demyx knew it was going to be a good day.

~XDXDXDXD~

Mostly an introductory chapter, but more to come! What are these glimpses Demyx keeps having? And is it really a good day that is awaiting everyone's favorite pairing? ;o Wish I knew!


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, chapter 2! Not much to say about this one, except that I hope you enjoy the little AxelxRoxas cameo. They'll probably be back later in the story, because I love them. Anyway, enjoy~!

~DXDXDXDX~

"Order up!"

Demyx called to the group of teens from behind the counter, placing their completed smoothies out to be retrieved. The group made their way over from across the lounge, chatting as they went about their plans for the day.

"We should go to the southern beaches today, I bet they're less crowded."

One girl in a bikini top and shorts was arguing with a pair of boys, who both wore variations of swim trunks and grubby tank tops.

"Nah, those beaches are too small- catching good waves is worth dealing with a crowd…"

Demyx leaned against the counter as the trio grabbed their drinks, inquiring

"Have you three been out yet today? What's the water like?"

The other guy shrugged.

"Pretty mellow, but there are some waves- you surf?"

Demyx shrugged, offering a grin.

"I'm still learning."

The girl piped up again.

"Then you should definitely try to make it out tomorrow- a storms coming in, the waves will be huge!"

The trio seemed to visibly brighten at the prospect of tomorrow's storm, but Demyx wasn't so sure.

"It's unsafe to go out in something like that, though…"

But the group was unfazed.

"Everyone does it, man, it's no big deal!"

They nodded in agreement and wished him luck before turning and heading out, long, shiny boards tucked carefully under their arm. Demyx watched them go and sighed. Alone once more.

Slowly the blonde turned and began washing up, in no rush because he knew once he finished he'd have nothing to do. As he wiped up the counter the musician couldn't help but steal glances out the window to the beach across the way, wondering what it was like out there. It was a nice day but still early so the beach was not nearly as swarmed as it would be later, and the distinct whistle of the lifeguards were still few and far between. Demyx wondered vaguely which whistle was Xigbar's.

It wasn't until the second ring that Demyx snapped back to reality, and quickly drew the beckoning phone to his ear.

"Surfs Up, Demyx speaking."

"Hey Demyx, how are ya?"

The voice was familiar, but he hadn't heard it in months.

"Mike, is that you?"

The name felt strange in Demyx's mouth, but its owner didn't seem to notice.

"I know, right? Long time no talk!"

The blonde leaned back against the counter, answering

"It _has _been a while… So, what's up?" he hesitated, "Did something happen?"

Mike laughed, relieving the tension a bit.

"Nah, it's nothing like that- actually, I was calling to ask a favor."

Demyx didn't respond but he continued.

"I have a short shift open tonight- only two hours, and today's a really 'lax day so the job would be nothing- and I was wondering if you could cover it? We're short staffed- I'm sure you've seen the 'Help Wanted' signs- and really could use the help…"

"No way."

The phone cackled as Mike sighed into it.

"Demyx, please, I wouldn't be asking unless I needed you- it's a real easy job, really you'd just be a placeholder until closing-"

"I said no, Mike."

Again the man tried to protest, and Demyx could feel the anger beginning to heat his cheeks.

"Take a hint Mike- I said no, so quit it! Maybe _this _is the reason we don't talk anymore!"

Mike was angry too, now.

"I was trying to do a nice thing, giving you something easy to ease back in with- you can't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself forever, Demyx, you're being ridiculous-"

Before bothering to hear his friend out Demyx slammed down the phone, huffing in anger. Clenching his fists, he worked hard to swallow at the lump that had formed in his throat. Mike should have known better than to pull something like that- the blonde shook his head, trying to clear his mind. But before he really had time to recover, the door jingled and he was no longer alone.

"Hey, Demyx!"

The pair that had entered were in matching blue polos, a little patch at their breast reading 'Tropicana Aquarium'. The one that had spoke was taller than his counterpart, grinning down at Demyx with a broad smile and dancing green eyes. He sported an explosion of red hair that seemed to spike out in every direction, with his partner sharing a similar style but in blonde. The boy was also grinning but much more softly, and his crystal blue eyes also seemed much softer than their emerald counterparts.

"Oh- hey Axel, Roxas…"

Surprised by the lackluster response, Axel pulled back.

"What's up?"

"I just got a call from Mike- he was trying to get me to work tonight…"

Axel blinked at his friend, shocked.

"What did you say?"

"No, of course!"

Demyx shot back, face hardening. He could see the pair resist the urge to share a look, before Axel put up his hands in defense.

"Hey, sorry I asked…"

Demyx sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry- nevermind, I didn't mean to yell…"

Roxas batted a hand, working to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry about it, I yell at him all the time."

Axel nodded, with a matter-of-fact grin.

"Just today he nearly bit my head off for trying to scare the kids at the shark tank…"

His blonde partner shook his head, laughing.

"Keep pulling stunts like that and you'll get us fired!"

Demyx laughed along with the pair, commenting

"I doubt it- you two have been there a pretty long time now…"

Axel nodded, before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"And we got to go back pretty soon, too- can we get some smoothies and sandwiches to go?"

Demyx nodded, beginning to make the usual order. He liked seeing his friends, and was especially pleased when they took the time to visit him at the shack. But, sometimes seeing them together like this also made him envious. The pair always seemed so happy together, and they always _were_ together- they had worked side-by-side at the aquarium a few blocks away for 2 years now. Demyx could remember a time that he and Xigbar were the same- they used to go to work together, and take their lunch break together… but now Xigbar was the only one making the trip every morning out to the beach…

The trio chatted a little longer before Axel and Roxas had to head back to work, but not before making Demyx promise that he and Xigbar would get together with them soon. The pair had put him in a good mood and Demyx took the afternoon rush with a smile, listening with interest to the surfer's buzz about the incoming storm as he served his customers with ease.

The rest of the day went quickly and sooner than he realized Demyx could see Xigbar beginning to make his way back home, looking sunbathed and tired as he crossed the boardwalk and then, the street. Demyx watched his boyfriend approach as he cleaned, looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with him and deciding he would tell Xigbar something that had been on his mind all day. Little did the blonde realize that Xigbar, too, had something he needed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo… Congrats to BlueFairy10 who successfully predicted this entire chapter! I'm a little creeped out, and a lot impressed… Its been a while, but here is the next chapter of the dating game. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps. This is not yaoi… I guess that vibe may have been in the first chapter, but no… read my other stories if you want that… :p**

~NJNJNJNJ~

Natsu crossed his arms as he glared at Gray, who was across the room basking in the triumph of his conversation with Lucy. The dragon slayer could barely contain his frustration at the whole situation, feeling for the first time not confident he could beat Gray. The ice mage had walked up to Lucy and asked her out like it was nothing! Natsu shook his head, frustrated. Somehow he felt betrayed. Gray and Lucy were his best friends, and now they were going on a date? Something about it just didn't feel right. It made Natsu feel like he had been left behind.

The fire mage shook his head, working to shoo those thoughts away. Little kids moped around feeling sorry for themselves, and Natsu was no kid! The great Salamander would not be defeated by Gray at something as simple as asking out a girl! Sure, Natsu had never been on a date before; but neither had Gray so they both had an equal chance of finding success, right?

Natsu glanced up as he heard the guild doors open, sighing as he watched Lucy leave with a group of friends, smiling and giggling as they went. Gray had been lucky, getting to ask out Lucy; after all they were really close, and something about the blonde could make anyone smile. Natsu would have been more comfortable going on his first date with her- but now…

Natsu slammed his fist down on the table in agitation, causing a mug to go flying off the edge. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when the floor seemed to whimper at the assault, then stood to investigate. Juvia was collapsed on the floor in front of his table, rubbing her head where the mug must have hit her, eyes moist. Natsu jumped.

"Oh, Juvia-! Sorry…"

He sheepishly crossed around to the girl, who merely shook her head.

"Juvia is fine…"

Unconvinced, the dragon slayer crouched down to peer at the blue haired girl.

"What are you doing on the floor, anyway?"

Juvia sniffled, looking away from the boy.

"Juvia cannot bear to stand- Gray-sama… Gray-sama-"

Fresh tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"has crushed Juvia's heart!"

Natsu was taken aback by the sobbing girl, unsure how to help.

"How could Gray have-"

He glanced back at the ice mage who was still high-fiving with guys at the bar, and realized what Juvia was talking about.

"Oh, is this about his date with Lucy? Don't worry about that Juvia, people go on dates all the time!"

The dragon slayer offered an encouraging smile, always hating to see a girl cry. In many ways he felt he could relate to how Juvia was feeling…

"But- but-"

Juvia rubbed at her leaking eyes.

"Gray-sama asked Lucy and not Juvia!"

Natsu sighed.

"I know, I'm pretty down about it, too…"

Then he hesitated. What was he saying? He shook his head, straightening once more.

"Hey, Juvia…"

Suddenly, the words were coming out before he could stop himself.

"Why don't we go out tonight? There's no need to mope around- we'll have fun together!"

The blue haired girl lifted her head to blink up at him, her tears finally halting.

"Natsu wants to go out with Juvia…?"

Natsu grinned, gaining confidence as he realized how easily this was going.

"Yeah, sure! We can meet here at 6 and go do something fun together!"

He offered Juvia his hand and she let him pull her to her feet, offering the pink haired boy a shy smile.

"Juvia is looking forward to it!"

Natsu's grin widened, and he offered a victorious thumbs up.

"Awesome! It's a date!"

Working hard to keep the pink out of his cheeks as he turned, Natsu headed out of the guild to go plan his evening. He had done it! He had asked a girl on a date, and it wasn't so hard after all! Natsu was already looking forward to his date with Juvia, no longer self conscience. Being a man was easy breezy!

~NJNJNJNJ~

"Howabout this one?"

Juvia and Natsu stood together in front of a small storefront, observing its window display carefully. Juvia pursed her lips as she perused the flashy clothes in the window before finally shaking her head.

"This place looks expensive- and Natsu would be bored in a clothing store!"

Natsu shrugged, unable to argue with her logic.

When they had met up at the guild an hour earlier, neither one had known what to do with the evening. After much debating they finally settled for simply taking a walk through the town and seeing what there was to do. Currently they were window shopping, or rather Juvia was while Natsu mostly just enjoyed the ice cream they had picked up.

As they continued along the bustling path together, Natsu began to wonder to himself if this was all dates were. Not that he was bored- contrary, he was having a nice time exploring together with his friend- but he had always figured the experience would be more exciting. However, this was also much less stressful than what he had imagined- Natsu never had realized until now that a date was just doing something fun with something you like. He did that all the time! He just had never labeled it a date before.

As the crowd thickened Juvia moved closer to Natsu, who linked arms with her, grinning.

"Now we won't lose each other!"

He winked and she smiled back. Natsu never saw much of Juvia's smile, and now that she was his for the night he figured he would try to get as many smiles out of her as he could.

"Should we go somewhere else? Juvia is scared Natsu is bored…"

The girl pursed her lips as she peered up at him, but he only shrugged.

"I'm not bored, but I think there are only a few stores left- after that, we could go to the river, or the park…"

Juvia peered ahead to see just how many stores were left, and suddenly jumped when she saw the one they were approaching. All of a sudden Natsu was being dragged at high speed towards the store, Juvia pushing through the crowd as if they weren't even there. When they reached the storefront Juvia pressed herself to the glass while Natsu gingerly stretched out the arm she had just nearly pulled off.

"What's this about, Juvia…?"

But she seemed unable to hear him as she swooned over whatever was behind the glass, barely able to contain her excitement. Curious, Natsu came beside her and peered in as well.

It was a jewelry store and the display held various accessories, some with intricate designs and expensive diamonds set in them while others were simpler or set with other precious stones like rubies or sapphires. There was one in particular Natsu bet Juvia was enamored with- it was necklace holding a golden umbrella set with many tiny, multi-colored gems, all strung on a bronze chain. The necklace seemed less expensive than its counterparts but still quite dazzling, easily the most colorful in the display.

Before he asked Juvia began to explain, still so close to the wall her breath blurred the glass,

"Juvia noticed this necklace while walking home this winter. She sees it every day now- it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen!"

Natsu raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What! You've been staring at this thing since _winter_- that's like, 4 months ago, Juvia! What're you waiting for!"

She tore her eyes away from the jewelry display to blink up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu was already making his way to the door.

"Let's go buy it!"

He headed into the store and Juvia flew after him, grabbing his arm before he could flag down a worker.

"No! It is far too expensive, and Juvia cannot just go and buy it just like that-!"

Natsu furrowed his brows down at the girl, shaking his arm free.

"Why not? You obviously love it if you stop to look at it every day. Who cares if it's expensive!"

Juvia seemed appalled by her date's attitude, who took the opportunity to call an employee over and ask for the necklace. Then he turned to the girl who was still swaying in dismay and grinned

"I'll split the price with you, howabout that? Then sometime we can go on a mission together- I bet we'd kick major butt together!"

She gulped, but nodded without arguing. As they paid for the necklace Natsu could see pink in her cheeks, and wondered if this was bigger a deal than he thought. Buying jewelry on a date? Was that customary, or too far? But he shrugged the idea off, deciding that he had done something nice and to just leave it at that.

Juvia seemed to be glowing with happiness as they left the store together, placing the chain around her neck and fingering the umbrella carefully. Natsu offered the girl a thumbs up.

"It looks nice!"

She flashed a smile up at him more characteristic of Lucy than of herself, and Natsu laughed. The whole situation seemed funny to him- why had she tortured herself if she wanted the necklace so bad?

"Juvia, you should be more decisive! You see what good can come of it? If you want something, don't be timid, just go for it."

She blushed at the advice, but nodded before asking

"So, now what would Natsu like to do?"

Natsu pursed his lips.

"Hmm, I wanted to go to the park but it's pretty dark now…"

Then he paused.

"Wait, did you say you pass by this way to go home? Do you live around here?"

Juvia blinked, then nodded.

"Juvia only lives a few blocks down…"

She pointed and Natsu flashed a grin.

"I want to see where you live- lets race there!"

He took off and for a moment Juvia was flustered before chasing after him, deciding his impulsiveness was endearing. Usually she could never make up her mind about anything, or was too shy to speak her mind. But Natsu always seemed to do anything he wanted, never worrying about anything. At first she was worried his impulsiveness might make their date difficult but instead Juvia found herself having a better time than she expected- Natsu was always so happy, she couldn't help but be happy too!

After receiving a tour of Juvia's small apartment Natsu declared that they should watch a movie and the pair ended up spending half the night together, Juvia practicing Natsu's advice by picking the movies they watched and Natsu eating all the food in her house. Finally when he could tell Juvia was really tired Natsu went home, the two exchanging the usual goodnight kiss for a hug instead, both promising to go on that mission together soon.

Overall, both had a better night than they had expected. Natsu had been worried a date might be awkward or boring but Juvia was neither of those things, and he was genuinely happy he had spent the evening getting to know her better. When he went to bed that night, the fire mage could barely stop smiling. Being a man was the greatest!

~NJNJNJNJ~

**So, Natsu and Juvia had a smoother night than Gray and Lucy, but Gray was able to seal his date with a kiss. Who is winning this game, exactly? And where is Erza in all this? Find out soon! (and when I say soon, I mean probably not that soon.) **


End file.
